


[Podfic of] Reciprocation

by ann_ciudad



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann_ciudad/pseuds/ann_ciudad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Workplace Sensitivity Training of Arthur Pendragon, Or, It's Good To Be The King</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Reciprocation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reciprocation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330144) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Written by [Astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat).  
Text is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330144).

MP3 at Mediafire: [49:59, 16.9 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/download/u5lq9j06mhui03b/01_Reciprocation.mp3)  



End file.
